Hanazono Tae
Hanazono Tae, is the 4th person who joined the band group Poppin' Party, under BanG_Dream!. She is the one who mostly taught Toyama Kasumi how to play the guitar. She is the lead guitar for the band. She is a first year at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School. Personality Tae seems like a quiet and calm girl. Though, at times, she can be very energetic and fairly loud. She is a airhead who can surprise people by her actions. She has a very caring personality and acts a lot like a mentor to Kasumi. She helps a lot with planning the guitar and base music for the band. Tae loves Hamburgers and Sweet red-bean soup. She is never really shown eating any of these things in the anime. She likes anything edible. She doesn't dislike anything. At times Ichigaya Arisa has made fun of Tae and Kasumi. She often calls them weird and causes Kasumi to think of herself as that. Arisa also calls Tae; 2nd Kasumi. ''Tae and Kasumi act very similar as they both like to stop by Arisa's house without her permission and eat breakfast there. They also both play the guitar. Story The way Tae meets Kasumi is when they were both working on their Home Economics project, after school. Kasumi discovers that Tae loves to play guitar and the she's been playing since elementary school. Ever since Tae entered high school, she has been working part time at the Live House: SPACE. Tae had always wanted to be in a band, and when Kasumi asked her, she almost immediately said yes. Tae sacred item is her blue guitar, that she bought with pocket money that she had saved up. She lives with her parents and 20 other rabbits. Tae taught Kasumi how to play the guitar and helped her with the guitar role in the band. She also helps the group exercise by running with them. Poppin' Party Tae is the 4th person who was asked to join the band, making her the 4th member, The group has 5 members. Toyama Kasumi (Gui.), Hanazono Tae (Lead Gui.), Ushigome Rimi (Base Gui.), Yamabuki Saya (Drums.), and Ichigaya Arisa (Key.). They currently have 7 singles consisting of 13 songs.\ '1st Single: Yes! BanG_Dream!' 01. Yes! BanG_Dream! 02. Poppin' Shuffle ''(ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) 03. Yes! BanG_Dream! -Off Vocal- 04. Poppin' Shuffle -Off Vocal- 2nd Single: STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ 01. STAR BEAT ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) 02. Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) 03. STAR BEAT ~Hoshi no Kodou~ -Off Vocal- 04. Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! -Off Vocal- = 3rd Single: Hashiri Hajimete Bakari no Kimi ni 01. Hashiri Hajimete Bakari no Kimi ni (走り始めたばかりのキミに) 02. Teardrops (ティアドロップス) 03. Hashiri Hajimete Bakari no Kimi ni -Off Vocal- 04. Teardrops -Off Vocal- 4th Single: Tokimeki Experience! 01. Tokimeki Experience! (ときめきエクスペリエンス!) 02. 1000-kai Urunda Sora (1000回潤んだ空) 03. Tokimeki Experience -Off Vocal- 04. 1000-kai Urunda Sora -Off Vocal- 5th Single: Kirakira Datoka Yume Datoka ~Sing Girls~ 01. Kirakira Datoka Yume Datoka ~Sing Girls~ (キラキラだとか夢だとか ～Sing Girls~) 02. Happy! Happy! Party! 03. Kirakira Datoka Yume Datoka -Off Vocal- 04. Happy! Happy! Party! -Off Vocal- 6th Single: Mae e Susume 01. Mae e Susume! (前へススメ!) 02. Yumemiru Sunflower (夢見る Sunflower) 03. Mae e Susume! -Off Vocal- 04. Yumemiro Sunflow -Off Vocal- 7th Single: Kimi ni Moratta Mono 01. Kimi ni Moratta Mono (キミにもらったもの) 02. Kimi ni Moratta Mono -Off Vocal- Self Singles She doesn't have one yet.